


The Watcher's Out; What's a Rav to do?

by Cheeseismygame



Category: Pillars of Eternity
Genre: Character Study, Crack Treated Seriously, F/M, Gen, Gratuitous Referring to Hiravias as Rav, Not Really Crack When You Think of It, Surprises, birthday gift
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-24
Updated: 2018-06-24
Packaged: 2019-05-27 17:14:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,790
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15029357
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cheeseismygame/pseuds/Cheeseismygame
Summary: This is a work meant for a good friend. If you find joy in it as well, please let me know!In which Hiravias is bored since his Watcher is out and gets into shenanigans up until the ending. Moments of fluff, angst, and the best of all crack which is cheese.





	The Watcher's Out; What's a Rav to do?

**Author's Note:**

  * For [BeesFrightenMes](https://archiveofourown.org/users/BeesFrightenMes/gifts).



> Can you believe that this started as a result of headcanoning various cracky situations for each of the Companions in Pillars of Eternity?

It was just another day at Brighthollow. Entering the main room introduced gusts of wind, thankfully clearing out the must and sticky air of rooms left to simmer in summer. Hiravias inhaled and exhaled loudly, setting his legs apart in a power stance. It was important for him to be on top of his game today; the missus was bringing home something fantastic. With a twinkle in her spectacled eyes, she promised him that a fantasy of his would be fulfilled. The orlan excitedly reviewed the ever growing list he kept in his head. Could it be the chicken harem? Or would she be willing to mess around while he was on dyrcap? He grit his teeth; Edér had smoked the last bits before Rav could replenish his stash. Bastard, ruining one-in-a-lifetime opportunities.

His bright haired beauty had left to travel into Defiance Bay along with Aloth, a townswoman (who was she?), Kana, and Durance, grinning cheekily as she gave him a sweet goodbye. Hiravias still blushed when he thought of it all.

A loud skittering of claws on tile caught Rav’s attention, his one-eyed gaze scanning the opening to the kitchen with distaste. He was in no mood for rats. But it was naught but Itumaak who raced through the doorway, still downwind of the orlan. A gust of wind quickly rectified the scent distribution and the arctic fox visibly tensed before coming to an inelegant stop.

“Where are you racing off to, foxy?”

The fox thrust its snout towards the front door before circling Rav, eyes focused on him with deadly precision. It only broke the staring contest upon reaching the aforementioned door, quickly shuffling out the fox entrance with a slam of the wooden slab.

Strange. And where was the hunter that accompanied the fox? A quick sniff gave Rav no defining answers; all the scents, except Edér’s, were stale.

_Well, no time like the present to find out_ , the orlan thought as he shook out his legs. After all, with a little stroll in the gardens, he may pass more time before he was reunited with his one-and-only. Sounds like a win-win.

He reached out to the door handle before throwing the poor abused piece of wood aside like a rag-doll. Off he strode into the courtyard in search of his fellow companions.

The bush was empty. Barrels yielded no answer, coated internally with spider-webs. His nose crinkled; the spiders sat naively, ill-informed that their landlord utterly detested any arachnid of any type. As much as Rav expounded on the benefits of keeping them around to kill other bugs, she refused to accept their presence. If a spider happened to show up, even in her periphery, it was dead. As a favor to the creatures, Rav secured the lid once more, vowing never to show the missus their nesting ground. Onwards to the next location.

When he came across the vanishing scent of Itumaak, he grinned widely.

“I haven’t shifted in a while, have I?” he hummed to himself, before clapping his hands together and cackling.

His form grew to enormous size, leaving the stable boy wondering just where did all that extra body mass come from. Once the fur all grew in correctly this spirit-shift, Rav charged towards the now-clearly defined trail of the white fox.

Wind tore at his fur as he glided across the drawbridge and into the woods beyond Caed Nua. The clove tinged scent of Itumaak led him forwards, allowing him to disregard what forest critters recently took a dump nearby.

Funny how fast creatures move when they don’t want to be caught. He had spent ten minutes trying to chase down the fox and hadn’t seen fur or tail of it. Maybe with all the blundering around, he scared it off. Goodness knows everything else in the woods either fainted or turned around to escape once they caught sight of him in all his Autumn Stelgaer glory.

A frown took hold of unfamiliar muscles on his face. Not much different from when he was an orlan either, huh?

Shaking his head, he kept up the pursuit. The path wound about a copse of trees and into a ditch. He stopped outside a small tunnel, barely enough for a medium-sized wild dog to squeeze through. _That son of a vixen!_ Rav smelled the air again and growled loudly. Stupid fox had to run into the tunnel which would open up in an entirely new area. The trail ended here then. As he spirit-shifted back into his usual self, he let out a sigh, scratching his happy trail as he looked around. Nothing was out and the birds were barely audible. Hmmm…

He started on the way back. No need to expend too much energy on pouting before the big night tonight. She was going to require all his attention and damn him if he disappointed. Maybe she’d like a home cooked meal? He rubbed his slight stubble, grinning like a fool. About two miles back, there were signs of deer. Three of them, in fact. Oh, now he was salivating. As he hopped over the bits and bobs in the clearing by the ditch, he counted off one deer for himself, raw--just the way he liked it, one deer for her, and one deer for the rest of the companions so Edér wouldn't feel neglected. Yes, who said Rav couldn't provide?

His boots squished into the slight marsh that was between him and his goal. Perhaps...there were some herbs he could gather as well? Thinking back to a previous meal with his lady, he furrowed his brow. She was very particular about the taste of the meat, once spitting out a choice piece of rabbit to state that it was practically tasteless and too chewy. Rav tried to enlist Kana to improve the meal, eager to make sure his beauty ate. Gotta have that stamina for future activities together. Kana had grimaced slightly but took the platter and went into the kitchen. Ten minutes later, after some grumbling from the missus and a woman walking into the kitchen, Kana had returned with a bemused look in his eyes as he presented the food to the Watcher. Rav watched as she fell on it like a wild beast, ripping and tearing off shanks of meat from the bone. At the end, only the dissected bone was left. It was akin to the aftermath of an Inauton feast. The shocked silence of the companions was only broken by a burp and a “Thanks, Kana. That was delicious.”

Venison always went down better with a mix of rosemary and that green coriander. Sticking his nose into the air in inquiry pointed out one being distinctly to his left. He walked quickly towards it, careful to keep his good ear open. His arms pushed aside brush and thicket so he could claim his prize. However, he misjudged the speed at which he descended the hill, leading a branch to fling itself back into his good eye to deliver justice.

“Shit!” he cursed, hands flying to his face, temporarily blinding him. It was enough to throw his balance off and send him rolling down to the bottom of yet another ditch. He stopped with a groan and laid there, assessing his injuries. Torso? All good. Legs? Usable. Ears? Well, besides the obvious, all working. Overall, he spared himself a chewing out by an angry devil cleric. Sitting up threw his vision into a brief darkness before it focused and he could see the rest of the area. He looked at the steep exit and snarled. Couldn't he just do a good thing and get a break?

He pushed himself up and shook out the soreness in his behind. Throwing himself at the hill, he dug in and started climbing. No blasted Dyrwoodan hill will keep him down; he is the wild for Wael’s sake! So onwards he went, tugging his body further towards the top of the terrain until he flopped on his back on the mini plateau that marked the peak of the hill. He huffed, puffed, and spat out something too gross to describe before grinning.

The hunt was still on.

The winds had shifted and Rav breathed in deeply, trying to recapture the scent of the herbs before when an unfamiliar scent seductively wove into his nostrils. Reminiscent of meat and dairy. _Was that…?_ He sniffed again and liked his lips. _Gods, it was!_

He jumped up, all fatigue gone. That would be an excellent gift to give her for her homecoming! The holiest of all foods: a ripe wheel of Dyrwoodan Cheddar. It was just upwind. He could almost taste it. Time to relieve it from the current owner.

Changing forms, he sped off in pursuit. In the back of his head, he almost felt sorry for his prey. Gracing the world for a few years only to be torn away to feed some rich man and his lackeys. Well, not today! He nearly let out a jubilant cry on the run before stopping himself. He didn’t want to alert the guards that would undoubtedly be guarding it. So, stealth it is. The scent grew stronger and stronger before he judged it just beyond the line of trees obstructing view of the camp. Rav slowed to a harsh stop, kicking up dirt and a few undeserving plants in his wake. The voices coming from the camp rang through his ear.

“Kana, do you think he will be pleased with this?”

A harsh tone, Durance, broke in, “Have you not learned anything from the last ten times you asked him, Watcher?”

“I know but…”

Aloth spoke up, “Look, if he told you he loves cheese in all forms, then you need not worry. In fact, this may make the proposal even more successful.”

Rav’s heart ceased pumping in his lithe form before it sped up erratically.

His beauty sighed, “I just hope he likes it **_and_ ** he says yes. Nothing would make me happier.”

The orlan-stelgaer paused briefly before psyching himself up. _She wants you, even buying you a cheese wheel after you awkwardly described your cheese-based fantasies. Don’t fuck this up, Rav._

He shifted back and strode through the trees. Kana saw him first and his jaw dropped.

She looked up at the shark-man, “Kana, what’s wrong?”

Her eyes followed Kana’s gaze and landed on her love. She flushed scarlet, her mouth mirroring Kana’s. Aloth watched with wide eyes.

Rav smiled brightly, “I accept, babe. Long may we live.”

He whirled her into a dip and kissed her deeply. Durance muttered something crude under his breath but Rav ignored him. He looked into those deep brown eyes twinkling.

“Welcome home.”


End file.
